villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toy Freddy
Toy Freddy Fazbear, known as simply Toy Freddy, is the redesigned version of Freddy Fazbear who is a major antagonist in the'' Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, appearing as a supporting antagonost in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2, a posthumous antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, a minor character in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, a major antagonist (and arguably the most dangerous) in Ultimate Custom Night, and a minor antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He was voiced by Darren Roebuck. Biography ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' Altough Toy Freddy doesn't make a appearance in the game physically (As the game takes place five years before he was made), in one of the minigames, a little girl has a toy of Toy Freddy, hinting that altough he wasn't a animatronic yet, he already existed in the pizzeria as a toy. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Toy Freddy has his debiut in the second game, altough technically this isn't the first game he appeared in chronologically. Unlike his counterpart, Toy Freddy is active on the first two nights. He starts on the Show Stage, then wanders into the Game Area. He then continues into the hallway outside The Office and heads towards the player from there. His position while in the hallway can be revealed via the Flashlight. While Toy Freddy leans in before entering the Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head will prevent him from entering. When he is in The Office and the player lowers their monitor, Toy Freddy will stand in front of the desk with blackened eyes without pupils as the lights flicker before he vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Head the moment they see Toy Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to equip the Head will cause Toy Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to kill the player if they then take off the Head and/or put up and lower the monitor. Just like the other new animatronics, Toy Freddy was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. One of the minigames (SAVE THEM) implies that Toy Freddy is possessed by a child William Afton killed. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Toy Freddy reappears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. 36 years after he was scrapped, the only thing left of Toy Freddy is his head. His head is seen in the box in the office, like with the other Toy animatronics. On Night 6, the attraction catches on fire, burning and destroying Toy Freddy. If he is possesed, this is the moment in which he's set free. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Toy Freddy appears as an antagonist in the Ultimate Custom Night. He hides in Parts and Services, playing the video game Five Nights at Mr. Hugs. However, he is very bad at video games, so the player needs to help him by checking the cameras for Mr. Hugs and sealing the door connected to the hall Mr. Hugs is in. If the player fails, Mr. Hugs will jumpscare Toy Freddy (signified by Toy Freddy's screen reading "GAME OVER"), and once Toy Freddy has been jumpscared, there is nothing stopping him from jumpscaring the player. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Toy Freddy reappears as a enemy in the "FNaF 2" mode, functioning exactly the same as in the original game. ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' Toy Freddy appears as a event exclusive animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, appearing in the Valentine's Day event. Appearance Toy Freddy's appearance seems based on real robots. Indeed, he shares a design similar to the 1980's iteration of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's which featured a noticeably wider head and a softened and compressed facial structure while sporting a striped hat and vest-like design. Toy Freddy's appearance is similar to that his original counterpart. He is a brown animatronic bear with lighter brown coloring on his belly, face, and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, short eyelashes, blue eyes, and a black nose. As with the other Toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other Toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. Toy Freddy's face is a bit flatter, wider, and more block-shaped than Freddy's original facial design with his mouth and teeth being much more human-like. He also seems to be the widest of the Toy animatronics, as his body has become much bulkier compared to that of the original Freddy's. He bears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it, a small, black, removable top hat with a red stripe, and a silver and black microphone in his right hand. Toy Freddy's eyes normally appear to be similar to those of the other animatronics, but, upon entering The Office, his eyes turn to a glossy black, for unexplained reasons. It appears that the closer Toy Freddy gets to the player, the more his jaw hangs open. This behavior is much like Chica from the first game. In fact, his jumpscare is similar to Freddy's in the first game, which would occur when the player runs out of power. Personality Like his counterpart, Toy Freddy appears to be a nice and harmless animatronic the day but turns into a cunning and psychotic robot the night. He shares many similarities with his elder: for instance, he is always the last to leave the Show Stage. He is the only animatronic to return to the Show Stage during the night, which means that the Show Stage might have a particular importance for him. He seems to be much more incompetent and dimwitted than his "big brother", as he lacks such leadership and is ultimately less smart. After failing to drive off Toy Freddy, he may forcibly remove the Head or Monitor and end the player's night. Just like the other Toy animatronics, Toy Freddy is very inactive on later nights, though he starts becoming more active again starting on Night 5. He is the only "Toy" animatronic to behave like the old animatronics when attacking, bringing down the Monitor first and then waiting for a period of time before killing the player. For quite obvious reasons, his jumpscare is similar to Freddy's in the first game, which would occur when the player runs out of power. Also, players users are warned that Toy Freddy seems far more active in the mobile version of the game. It is unclear why this is so. Also, for an unknown reason, Toy Freddy will not appear in the Game Area on the mobile version of the game. Because of this, if the player is playing mobile and they cannot find Toy Freddy on the cameras or in the hallway, it may be likely he is hidden in the Game Area. Theories It is unknown if Toy Freddy is possessed by a dead child that William Afton killed or not, although the SAVE THEM minigame implies he is. But the child could be just not posses anyone, which leaves Toy Freddy as a animatronic that went hostile due to the faulty wiring. Gallery Images ToyFreddyBlackEyes.png TF_Icon.png|Freddy in his Custom Night mugshot. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. ToyFreddyAloneOnShowStage.png|Freddy alone in the dark. FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica in the menu. FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Old Bonnie in the menu. MainMenuOldChica.png|Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Old Chica in the menu. ToyFreddyInTheHall.png|Toy Freddy in the Hallway. ToyFreddyComingIntoTheOffice.png|Toy Freddy coming in the Office. OfficeToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy in the office. ToyFreddyJumpscare.gif|Toy Freddy killing the Security Guard. Stage.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica from one of the Death Minigames. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Chica on the show stage, Toy Bonnie gone. Whatcanweuse.jpg|Toy Freddy as seen with all the scrapped toy animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 3's second teaser. Toy Freddy.png Toy Freddy WORLD.png|Toy Freddy in FNAF World. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trailer-3 SCARIEST GAME EVER MADE Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Part 1-0 Trivia *Toy Freddy is one of Freddy Fazbear's counterparts, the others being Withered Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Funtime Freddy, and Rockstar Freddy. *Clicking his nose in the poster that reads "CELEBRATE!" in the PC version will cause the same squeak as Freddy's did in the first game's poster. *Toy Freddy is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, The Puppet, and Mangle, though the player may acquire his microphone. *Toy Freddy is one of the few animatronics that does not appear in the air vents, four others are Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Foxy, and The Puppet. **He is also only one of four animatronics that do not traverse through any of the party rooms in order to reach the player, the others being Golden Freddy, Foxy, and The Puppet. *He is arguably one of the most underrated versions of Freddy Fazbear in the whole franchise, as he isn't dangerous in any game, except Ultimate Custom Night. Navigation Category:Possessed Objects Category:Alter-Ego Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Contradictory Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Genderless Category:Grey Zone Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Horror Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Incompetent Category:Kidnapper Category:Kids Category:Leader Category:Legacy Category:Mascots Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Protective Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Undead Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Category:Humanoid Category:Posthumous